idina part 3
by Random person 11
Summary: Sorry for fake part 2 computer issues this is the real part 2


Idina part 2

Idina smiled before tripping her cousin. Idina then proceed to like a general stand on the fallen Liz Before standing on her head.

End flashback

"Yes you acted like a bitch." Liz answered approaching her slowly with the attempt of slapping that little hussy. "Lemon maybe it's best we have a little talk." Jack offered trying to sooth Liz. Taking Liz outside jack began to tell her the truth of why he let idina kiss him. "Lemon you have a very intelligent cousin." Jack said carefully considering idina. "No, she's cruel." Liz said getting ready to hit jack. "Exactly she knows how to push your buttons get what she wants, and is ready to do anything to survive." Jack told her. "So in short she's you." Liz finished with a aggravated tone of voice. "Well lemon yes she knows what she wants and frankly I'm going to give it her." Jack said with a quiet smirk on his face. "Wait you mean get her on the show or.." Liz asked grossed out by the fact jack wanted to acutely want to bop idina. "Lemon she's intelligent she knows to make her own luck and how to get what she wants in fact I really like that and she is my equal". Jack finished obviously thinking of her again. "Lemon she's a smart businesslike lady and most of all she's very attractive". Jack finisned. "Jack you know she's using you." Liz yelled back. " You lemon you're wrong she actually does love me she's says anyone able to actually beat you and control you clearly has her vote". " Humh' I guess that means she on this week huh? Liz asked quietly dreading the coming words. "You got it lemon." Jack told her from inside his office.

Stupid idina liz thought.

How does this flow, does the part between jack and liz seem good that's the rocky part. What do you think of idina she's a spoof of the real one.

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liz was ready on set as usual getting ready to rehearse this week's show. Man she was so frigging pissed jack was making her do this. She knew idina would get on the show sooner or later and probably through jack but she was still angry. And it was with these feelings she received idina as she walked through the door with her funky necklace draped across her neck and low hanging tee. "So when do I rehearse". Idina asked very happy evidenced by her large smile and brighter than usual eyes. This could not have been more humiliating to Liz to say but she told her cousin just to head to the stage where a lot of the bands instruments were being set up and wait for her to go around.

Idina blindly agreed and walking happily off to the stage. Liz smiled happily she couldn't wait for idina's little swan song. It was with these feelings she went on to instruct josh tray and Jenna in Celebrity fat club. Oh, even this sketch couldn't bring her down, and that was a miracle. After all idina just deserts would soon be served.

Pete, come on I want you to see something. Liz called seeing her semi bald friend. Liz what is it he asked evidently happy to be of use. Idina.. Liz said looking at her cousin with raised eyebrows and a happy face. Yeah, what.. Liz hurriedly whispered quietly in petes ear. Oh you are so cruel. I know how else how would I deal with jack. She answered walking off to watch.

Okay let's sound check this bad boy liz yelled getting most of the sound check guys and pete to cluter round idina. Idina happy for the all the attention began smiling bigger and prancing around the stage. Oh yeah keep it up and lets go. She yelled as idina began to belt. "I don't know why I'm still here waiten on you to come. I thought it was over but apparently I was wroing!! Idina belted out the note for about just a second before liz signaled to jenna in the rafters to pull the switch. Just as idina finshed the chorus a huge pile of Lemon meringue pie fell off from the net that had been holding it previously. The acidic desert spilled and oozed all over idina. She sighed quietly. And through what little holes the pies offered eyed liz.

End chapter.

After idinas desert was had. Liz left work the happiest she possibly ever did it had proven a great day for her. Idina had successfully been given her deserts and provably would not want to go on TGS now. Liz couldn't have figured a better ending.


End file.
